Food poisoning
by timid.cheshire
Summary: Robin gets food poisoning


"I'm booorreeed," Wally complained and sat up on his bed.

"Thats not my fault! it was your idea to play videogames," Dick replied as he threw the controller across the room.

"Lets get some food,"

"Do you always eat when you have nothing better to do?" Dick asked curiously.

"Not always," he laughed and they both made their way to the kitchen.

"Uuuuhmm...theres leftover chicken we could make some sandwiches," Wally said.

"I really don't mind,you don't have to make me anything,"Dick replied.

"Okay, chicken sandwiches it is then," Wally took out the chicken and started preparing the sandwiches.

"What do you plan on doing afterwards?" Dick asked.

"I don't know yet." He answered and passed Dick a sandwich.

"Looks... interesting," Dick muttered.

"Shut up," Wally mumbled with a mouthful of sandwich in his mouth.

"You sound ridiculous," Dick laughed.

"I actually feel like chips now," Wally said as he put the sandwich down and walked towards the cupboard.

"You're so indecisive," Dick said and took a mouthful of his own sandwich. Wally laughed and stuffed his mouth with a lot of potato chips.

"You're such a pig," Dick said in disgust.

"I know," Wally replied proudly and grabbed another handful of chips.

After the boys finished eating they slowly made there way back to Wallys bedroom Wally sat on his bed with his back againest the wall and Dick sat on the floor in front of it.

"Sooooo.. what now?" Dick asked.

"Video games?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah why not?" They both laughed and started mindlessly playing videogames again.

_A couple of hours later.._

"How long can you stay?" Wally asked

"Til about 5, I think,"

"Awh does Daddybats want you home for dinner?" he asked mockingly. Dick glared at Wally and then stared back at the t.v screen. Wally burst into laughter and Dick just sat in silence. "I was just kidding, don't take it too seriously."

"Sorry I just feel a little sick," Wally got off the bed and sat on the ground beside Dick.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as he put his arm around his best friend as Dick clenched his stomach.

"Ouch," Dick looked at his friend with concern."I didn't feel sick this morning."

"Maybe you just need some fresh air, it is quite hot in here and you've been sitting there for a few hours," Wally said as he helped Dick to his feet,Dick slowly stood but as soon as he was standing upright he clenched his stomach again and ran to the bathroom followed by Wally. Dick started vomiting into the toilet bowl and Wally held Dicks hair out of his face.

"Uughh I really don't feel well." Dick muttered.

"I'll call Bruce." Wally stood but Dick just pulled him back down.

"Please don't, It will pass soon." Dick muttered then started vomiting again.

"I don't think it will, i'm going to call him," Wally stood and left the room.A couple of minutes later he entered again."Hes on his way now, how are you feeling?"

"Definately not feeling the aster." Wally stayed with Dick until Bruce arrived.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked as he pushed past Wally.

"The bathroom," he replied. Wally led Bruce to the pale boy.

"I should take you home," Bruce put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Yeah, cos that won't make me feel nauseous at all," Dick said sarcastically.

"You need rest,we're going home," Dick groaned and slowly stood, Wally helped him to Bruces car.

"I'll see you tomorrow kaay? I'm going to visit you after school,"Wally said as he shut the car door and waved goodbye.

"How long have you been feeling sick? You shouldn't have gone to a friends if you were feeling unwell." Bruce asked on their way home.

"I only started feeling sick in the last couple of hours," Dick replied. Bruce looked over at Dick.

"You look quite feverish," Bruce reached over at put his hand on his sons forehead,he sat back quietly and thought to himself.

When they arrived at Wayne manor Bruce sent Dick straight up to his bedroom,he tried to sleep but the excruciating pains woke him after a few hours. Soon enough Dick was sitting in the bathroom vomiting. When his stomach finally calmed down a little he deciced to skip dinner and try to get some more sleep he woke a few times but the discomfort soon passed and let him sleep quite well.

In the morning he sat up and clenched his stomach, he was still having stomach pains but they weren't as bad as they had been Dick climbed out of bed just as Bruce entered his room.

"Get back into bed, you are not going to school,"

"I feel better,"Dick argued.

"You were vomiting yesterday,you can take the day off to recover properly," Dick groaned and got back into his bed. "I'm leaving but Alfred will be here all day if you need anything."

"Alright,bye," he replied. Dick got little sleep but at least he wasn't vomiting, he stayed in his room trying to rest til around 4pm and then went downstairs to find something better to do.

"Can I help you with anything Master Richard?" Alfred asked as he met Dick at the bottom of the staircase.

"No Alfred, I was just getting a little bored," Dick replied.

"Well let me know if you do need anything,"

"Kay, I will," Dick smiled and Alfred left the room. Dick made his way to the kitchen but didn't really have much of an apetite for any food so he just sat at the bench.

_Ding-Donng _Dick jumped at the sound of the doorbell, he could hear quiet murmuring through the door after Alfred had gotten the door.

"I just want to see him for a little while," he could make out the muffled voice as Wallys and jumped with excitement.

"Master Richard is unwell at the moment,"Alfred replied. Dick sped out the door to greet his best friend.

"Wally!"

"You're still wearing your pajamas at four?" Wally asked.

"Shut up," Dick said in embarassment, he didn't think about it when he rushed out of the kitchen.

"Cute pajamas," Wally said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" Dick shouted. "Alfred, You can let him in,"

"Alright but Wally shouldn't stay too long," Alfred replied and left the room.

"Told you i'd visit,"Wally said shutting the door behind him. "You look better...sort of," he muttered as he looked as his best friend.

"I feel better, sort of," Dick smiled.

"Thats good," Wally sighed with relief.

"I still don't understand what caused it though," Dick said as Wally guiltily looked around the room. "Waaaaaaally?"

"I think it might have, just maybe been the chicken from yesterday... I really don't know how long it was in the fridge,"

"Food poisoning... That would make sense," Dick said. "So that would make it your fault."

"Let's not play the blame game,"

"Wait, didn't you have some too though?" Dick asked.

"Pfft only a mouthful, it can't do that much damage," Wally laughed.

"Ouch," Dick said as he slumped onto the floor.

"You okay?" Wally said kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, the pain comes and goes," Dick mumbled. "Definately not eating anymore food you give me though heh, lesson learned." Dick joked.

Wally smiled and they both sat laughing together. 3

**REALLY BAD ENDING! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT O_o**


End file.
